The art shows lift hooks for hoist systems with latch mechanisms to prevent a load on the hook from separating from the hook. The invention provides an improved hook system for a hoist.
The invention provides a hoist system with a hook having a latch to close the hook and a lock to secure the latch in the closed position. The invention further provides sensors to determine the status of the latch and the lock and a processor that receives status signals from the sensors and generates a signal for the hoist controller to allow a lift mechanism to lift a load if the latch and the lock are both engaged and to prohibit the lift mechanism from lifting the load if either the latch or the lock is not engaged.
A hook for a hoist system according to the invention includes a hook having a hook body and a loading portion, a latch movably connected to the hook having an open position wherein the hook is open and a closed position wherein the hook is closed, a first sensor operable to sense a position of the latch and to generate a signal responsive to the latch being in the closed position, a lock movably connected to the hook and having a locked position wherein movement of the latch from the closed position is obstructed by the lock and an unlocked position wherein movement of the latch from the closed position is unobstructed by the lock and, a second sensor operable to sense a position of the lock and to generate a signal responsive to the lock being in the locked position.